


Non verbal

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not angst!!!!!!!!! got tagged in a drabble writing thing on tumblr, and this happened. If this was longer, It would turn to angst.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Non verbal

**Author's Note:**

> It's not angst!!!!!!!!! got tagged in a drabble writing thing on tumblr, and this happened. If this was longer, It would turn to angst.

Suki doesn’t speak fifteen different types of foreign. Sir Max knows this. He just pretends he doesn’t, like how he pretends not to know most things. Suki uses sign language. She can lip read, and she isn’t deaf, she listens. She just doesn’t use language conventionally. When she was younger there was an incident that she hasn’t told anyone about. She learnt sign language from the kid who lived next door and the rest was history.


End file.
